character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Hausler
|-|Synopsis= Thomas Hausler is a character in the Abnormalverse. Initially an average student and photographer, Thomas manifests his own powers shortly after seeing his brother Adler murdered at the hands of a dangerous Abnormal, who recently escaped from a containment facility meant to house criminals that couldn't be held in regular prisons. With newfound resolve and restless anger, Thomas leaves his hometown of Vienna and treks across Europe to stop the man who murdered his brother, intent on killing him in an act of vengeance, damn be the consequences to himself. Several years after his initial pursuit, Thomas has turned himself into a bounty hunter, travelling across the world in order to capture fugitive Abnormals. |-|Appearance= Thomas is quite tall for someone his age, being around 6'6 (198 cm), with a muscular build (obscured by the coats he wears). His hair is black and spiky. He has a preference for wearing coats and scarves, and a mask resembling those worn by plague doctors. It's noted that Thomas looks older than he is, mostly due to his height. After his final encounter with Václav, both of his arms have been severed off. He used his abilities to create new, makeshift arms, which he wraps in bandages. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Thomas comes off as cold, stoic, and mean. He doesn't show his emotions often, though this is simply natural to him, as he feels he doesn't know how to properly express them. Despite this however, he's passionate and empathetic, willing to help others and put himself in harm's way for the sake of doing good. Where he has difficulty showing his emotions at face-value, he shows them through his actions and gestures. Thomas gets straight to the point in his words and doesn't like wasting time, keeping his sentences short if he talks at all. He's not good at speaking with other people for too long. Perhaps Thomas' most admirable trait is his tenacity. He is pragmatic, and will do whatever he has to do to achieve a goal. It is this willpower that Thomas has that allows him to push through situations where others couldn't, including those involving extreme amounts of pain and torture. He detests being sidetracked or slowed down if it keeps him from his goal, but he'll do it if he feels it's necessary. He was inspired into this ideology by his brother, shortly before their father died. Thomas is always hopeful for a brighter future, and doesn't hesitate to move through the dark to get there if he needs to. He's a man who strives for hope in the bleakness of the world around himself, with a desire for justice. However, his methods aren't completely virtuous, and wasn't above stealing money from multiple people in order to pay for train tickets across Europe, though he believes that actions like these are for the greater good as long as they don't actually hurt anyone. However, he eventually realizes his misdeeds in this line of thinking, and tries to do better. Though he does not attack those he considers "innocent", Thomas is especially violent towards his enemies, injuring them in cruel ways, especially if he's been attacked by one. However, he tries not to kill people if he can avoid it, with the only exception to this rule being Václav. He sees Václav and people like him as a special kind of evil, and believes that they won't stop unless they're gotten rid of. Above all else, Thomas stresses in having a strong sense of familial relationship, whether it be by blood, adoption, or through marriage. He firmly believes that having a happy, caring family is one of the most important things in the world. Having grown up without his mother in his life, and seeing both his brother and his father die before his eyes, Thomas empathizes with people who haven't grown up without at least some sort of parental figure watching over them. He curses and despises his mother for leaving their family behind because of this. It's the reason why he adopts two children. However great Thomas' tenacity can be, it can work against him, as he may be put through unnecessary strife and situations he could otherwise avoid. He often suffers more injury than he has to, but is willing to put up with it anyway. There is only one limit to Thomas' determination: he will not put an innocent person in the way of getting to a goal. Thomas is prone to blaming himself for anything bad that happens to him or those he cares about, feeling that he could have prevented them from occurring at all. He feels like he could have saved his brother, and swears to never let it happen again, resulting in his overprotective parenting of his daughters. Relationships Family *'Adler Hausler' - Adler is Thomas' older brother, and someone who he highly respects. When their father died, Adler was the one to help Thomas find closure about it and move on, as they would learn to live without him. Thomas sees Adler as someone to strive to be; a man who can surpass challenges even with his own drawbacks and disabilities. Thomas is inspired into an ideology of optimism because of Adler, and believes that the world can be made better through determination and action. *'Masako Arakawa' - Thomas' mother. She broke off her relationship with his father when the brothers were very young, and neither Thomas nor Adler has heard from her since. Thomas is only aware that Masako currently lives in Japan, and is furious at her for leaving her family behind. The lack of contact between mother and son hasn't given either of them a chance to reconcile. *'David Hausler' - Thomas' father. Not much is known about him except that he was terminally ill, though Thomas respected him as much as he does Adler. He visits the grave of his father every year on his birthday. Friends *'Roland "Fender" Kilmister' - The first friend Thomas makes on his journey is a retired cop who calls himself Fender, while the two are on a train to Germany. He discourages Thomas from attempting to go after Václav due to the history he has with the killer, but is impressed by Thomas' bravery nonetheless. Fender reveals to Thomas that he and a partner were the ones who originally arrested Václav several years ago; resulting in part of his face getting badly injured. This is why Fender decides to go along with Thomas despite his own misgivings. As the two travel together, they earn a great amount of respect for the other, saving each other in combat on several occasions. He, along with Melanie and Carmilla, were the ones that helped Thomas open up more. After an encounter with Sonny, Roland is killed as he saves Thomas from the assault. This was emotionally taxing enough to send Thomas into his berserk state, and he laments the death of his good friend. *'Melanie Étincelle' - Melanie started following Thomas and Roland when they came across her in France, as she was goaded into doing so by an unseen force. Having no Abnormality at the time, Melanie had no way of defending herself from an attack. Thomas saw her as a liability and kept trying to get her to go home, though Roland knew that neither of them could speak enough French to go about by themselves, and asked Melanie to help them around. When Alice, an insane Abnormal with the ability to make anything dance emerged, Thomas and Roland were nearly defeated as they were not only forced to try and resist control but were also attacked by people and the environment under her spell. Upon seeing her own family affected, Melanie finally unlocked her Abnormality, High Voltage, out of stress and nearly electrocuted Alice to death. Though he still saw Melanie as annoying, Thomas realized that he could never convince her to go away now that she had powers and after they learned that Alice was one of the Abnormals Václav freed from confinement. Melanie subsequently assisted the group in their endeavor to find Václav and even slowly befriended Thomas with the help of Roland. Though Thomas never openly admitted it, he began to see Melanie as a sort of calming presence to have around; someone who could break tension with her sunny personality, which reminded Thomas of his brother. Thomas eventually softened up to Melanie and came to be a loyal friend. *'Carmilla Novak' - The group discovered Carmilla after she was forcefully ejected from Melanie's shadow, after the latter unlocked her Abnormality, due to being weak to light. Thomas is initially hateful of her after he learns who she's related to, but quickly begins to sympathize with her after she reveals what her brother did to her and their family during their childhood. As the group moves closer to Václav, Thomas is the first to realize that Carmilla is increasingly reluctant Carmilla is to facing him again, and tries to reassure her that they're going to be fine, and tries to console Carmilla on multiple occasions. Though she's especially shy, Carmilla begins to see the group, and especially Thomas, as close friends, and inadvertently helps Thomas become better at trying to talk with people in turn. *'Vulcan Vivaldi' - Thomas and Roland helped Vulcan get back to his home in Sicily, of which he is very grateful. Enemies *'Václav Novak' - Thomas despises Václav for murdering his brother in cold blood. Most of his motivation comes from wanting vengeance for the and the emergence of his Abnormality letting him be a match for the sociopath. However, as his quest went on, Václav proved how ruthless he could truly be, destroying everyone and everything around him with his presence, killing both friends and enemies alike and causing misery for even his own sister. Václav is one of the only men that Thomas truly fears, and his memory continues to haunt Thomas. What throws Thomas off about Václav the most is Václav considering him to be a "friend", and his only worthy adversary. He also doesn't recognize that Thomas is the man who shot him on that fateful night. *'Marie Telemann' - Marie was the first enemy Thomas made, and the two had a disdain for the other. *'Sonny Rust' - Thomas accidentally shot Sonny while he was trying to attack Václav, setting off Sonny's powers. Sonny's rampage would result in Roland's death. Thomas was eventually forced to kill him, and feels awful about what he caused, lamenting both him and Roland. Others *'May' - Thomas took care of an injured raven for some time while carrying out civil service. He named the bird May. Although he wasn't able to keep the bird legally, his nursing allowed him to befriend May, who would find its way back to Thomas' home on several occasions. May would die of natural causes sometime before Thomas moved to Germany in 1979. |-|Skills, Abnormality, and Techniques= Skills *'Indomitable Will' - Perhaps Thomas' greatest trait is his tenacity. He has a resolve that forces him to keep moving forward in his goal regardless of how tough or dangerous it is. It's near-impossible to sway or stop Thomas in any sense. His will is so great that he can continue fighting even with the most severe of injuries and pain, and fight against being possessed when others couldn't, solely because of the sheer desire to come out on top. Several people who've come across Thomas can almost "sense" this will emanating from him, giving off an intimidating or even frightening presence to strangers. Unwavered by anyone except himself and his own decisions, Thomas won't stop fighting for his cause. *'Marksmanship' - Even before getting his Abnormality, Thomas is a skilled marksman, and can quickly and accurately fire shots in just seconds using a revolver. *'Mastery' - Thomas was able to learn how to use his Abnormality and expand its uses to take on a variety of foes, never having one true weakness to exploit and even countering the Abnormalities of others with his own. Thomas is aware of the conditions needed for his own Aversion to take effect and successfully avoid it, while being able to use his ability without much consequence. Thomas can take advantage of the versatility of his powers and come up with new applications on the fly. Abnormality Thomas' Abnormality is A Warm Gun, manifesting itself after his first encounter with Václav. It gives Thomas a reason to make his attempt to stop his enemy. Although it's initially only limited to a few applications, Thomas slowly expands them and explores its potential to turn it into one of the most dangerous and versatile Abnormalities ever seen. Weapon Manipulation and Creation Thomas' ability allows him to create weapons from nothing, and move them with a telekinetic force. Initially, he is only able to make bullets, but learns to create different types of guns, and eventually expand his arsenal to include swords, flails, explosives, staffs, axes, and chemicals such as napalm or nitroglycerin. As long as an object can be placed under the definition of "weapon", Thomas can manipulate it and generate countless duplicates, thus the origin or status of the weapon is irrelevant. He can also manipulate the basic parts that are used to build a weapon, such as a single trigger. All of Thomas' creations are permanently lasting; That is, if Thomas doesn't make them disappear, they will not cease to exist if he leaves them behind. Thomas can make weapons at an instantaneous rate, spawning large numbers of them at a time. The exact number of how many objects he can control or generate doesn't have a known limit. Thomas also has a "situational immunity" that renders him impervious to harm from anything considered to be a weapon, or any type of attack generated from a weapon that could otherwise harm him. For instance, Thomas can be harmed by natural fire, but the fire and heat from a flamethrower wouldn't harm him. Even the detonation and force of a nuclear warhead wouldn't scratch him. *'Weapon Sense' - Thomas can sense the presence of weapons hidden away somewhere. *'Makeshift Arms' - Both of Thomas' arms were completely severed off thanks to Václav phasing his hands into them. In a desperate attempt to survive, Thomas generated new "arms" by making them out of musket balls, concealing them in bandages. He was able to fuse these new "arms" to the original spots that his old arms were in, and control them like he would with his actual limbs. Because they're made of metal, they hit much harder than normal arms. Thomas experiences a phantom pain from his missing limbs, to the extent that it affects his new arms. If one were to destroy the makeshift arms, he would recoil from the pain, as if they had nerves that were connected to the rest of his body. Weapon Mastery Thomas can quickly learn how to use any weapon he's picked up with a high level of skill, turning him into a master of armed combat. It's difficult to fight Thomas directly as a result, as he's intuitive in a wide range of fighting styles. *'Violent Potential Maximization' - Thomas realized that the definition of a "weapon" is vague in its meaning and unlocked a new level of versatility in his powers. He take any everyday object, even non-lethal ones, and turn it into a tool for combat. Thomas can quickly learn to capitalize on the offensive potential of anything he wields, such as toothpicks, coins, paper airplanes, pencils, and even kicked up dust. If Thomas is holding something, he could find a way to quickly murder somebody with it. Although Thomas may not be wielding weapons as one may traditionally think of them, they become weapons as soon as Thomas touches them, meaning that he can apply his telekinesis to any object. Murderous Intent The Aversion of A Warm Gun. It causes Thomas enter a blind, insane rage if he's near a breaking point. It can be invoked through high levels of stress, such as when in a near-death experience. This "rage-state" is completely uncontrollable, causing Thomas to have an insatiable lust for combat without regard for his prior convictions or morals. Though he was a violent fighter before, he becomes a complete, utter monster. When Thomas returns to normal, he will not have any memory of what happened while he went berserk. The maximum amount of time he can spend in this state is unknown. It can be said that the Aversion exemplifies man's primal urge to fight and survive by any means necessary, and thus Thomas will fight anyone, even his own allies, to the death unless he can break free of the Aversion. Perhaps it's his willpower gone wild. The Aversion of A Warm Gun is comparable to the Aversion of Through The Fire and Flames. However, whereas Sonny completely becomes a mindless being, Thomas keeps his mind. He simply becomes hyper-focused on murder and can't control himself. Additionally, Thomas will eventually revert while Sonny could theoretically stay mindless forever unless he's completely healed. While the chances of this Aversion taking effect are low, Thomas fears what he would do to innocent people without being able to stop himself, with the ability to create weapons of mass destruction under his belt. His fear of his Aversion only grows when he realizes the true potential of A Warm Gun. Techniques Thomas' techniques were created on the fly to deal with his newfound adversaries, and he relies on both ranged and physical combat to deal with an opponent, or to allow himself to emulate new powers. The first techniques he created did not follow a naming convention, but several subsequent ones were names taken from something special to him. *'Hand Shot' - The first and most basic use of Thomas' power is to shoot bullets from the index fingers of his hands. He does this through making a gun gesture, then "firing" by jerking his hand slightly as if to simulate recoil. The bullets behave identically to those of normal guns, but Thomas is capable of redirecting the path they follow, as well as being able to increase their speed. Because of his manipulation of trajectory, Thomas ensures that his shots are always accurate. It's noted that Thomas doesn't actually need to perform the gesture to fire bullets, but does so out of habit. He can fire many bullets in only the span of a couple of seconds, making his hand gun more efficient than a regular pistol. **'Homing Hand Shot' - Eventually, Thomas learns to create homing bullets, which will relentlessly follow a desired target until they're crushed or somehow destroyed. They can drive themselves through solid walls if the the target happens to be on the other side. **'Bouncing Hand Shot' - A hand-shot that simply ricochets in any direction Thomas needs it to. *'Rocketeer' - Thomas can create a modified rocket launcher and use it to propel himself in the air. Although he's come up with other ways to fly before and after this method (using gunpowder to propel himself, creating war planes, riding on missiles), the rocket launcher has been his go-to way to fly. *'Frag' - Thomas can spawn weapons inside of people or other objects. Although he rarely resorts to doing so, he may threaten to kill someone by spawning a bullet directly inside of their brain. He's capable of causing solid matter to explode by creating objects directly inside of it. *'Dynamite Armor' - Thomas can spawn nitroglycerin and control it, which learned how to do after creating sticks of dynamite. He's able to take the chemical and coat thin layers of it over his body. While this doesn't seem effective, the nitroglycerin is actually being reinforced by a telekinetic power, making it deceivingly durable. It will still explode when shock is applied to it, though it can be quickly reconstructed. **'Hair Bomb' - Thomas removes nitroglycerin-coated strands of his own hair and lays them around the area for a trap, increasing their explosive power to an unnatural level for such a small amount, similar to a grenade. *'Napalm Manipulation' - Shortly after he learns to control nitroglycerin, Thomas applies the same concept to napalm, an abominable chemical weapon. Thomas can use napalm to set himself or parts of himself on fire. He can do the same to objects in his vicinity by applying napalm to them and lighting them up. Entire gobs of napalm can turn into fireballs, or rings of flame that stick to and immolate anything they touch. When Thomas is in his berserk state, the flames turn from red to blue. **'Trapping' - Thomas can stick someone in and trap them inside a gob of unignited napalm in order to slow them down. Of course, he can threaten to ignite the napalm if he needs to. *'A Warm Gun ~ Happiness Is...' - Thomas created a technique in which he generates a large number of weapons around both himself and the enemy and lets them all loose at once, creating an insurmountable barrier of projectiles. The sheer number of bullets is comparable to the sight of a locust swarm or a tidal wave of metal, moving towards you all at once. Dodging isn't an option for the victim as every direction is overwhelmed by a stray bullet or a flying sword, assuming they aren't killed. Despite its high offensive potential, Thomas can also use it as a diversion against an enemy can somehow bypass the barrage, such as Václav, and use it to recuperate and devise a new plan while they're distracted. *'Weiss Tod ~ "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill"' - Sniper rifles are secretly created around the area, going off when an enemy enters their line of sight. Thomas can "see" through the scopes of the rifles. *'Blackbird' - A technique Thomas used in one of his berserk states, shaping gunpowder into crows or raven-like shapes and sending them to attack an enemy. The birds are almost lifelike in their appearance and behavior before they explode. Thomas later uses it without going berserk, though whether or not he retained awareness of the technique while the Aversion was activated is unknown. *'Yellow Submarine' - Thomas sends weapons, primarily torpedoes, into the ground and makes them "swim" through it towards the target. This doesn't damage the ground. *'Back In The U.S.S.R.' - Nuclear warheads and ballistic missiles are launched towards a target. Thomas occasionally uses an alternative name for it, "Back In The U.S.A.". It's destructive nature means that Thomas is unwilling to use it. |-|Notes= *Thomas is a fan of rock, blues, and jazz music, and has a collection of albums and records. He wanted to learn to play the guitar so he could emulate the Beatles. *He would like to meet all four members of the Beatles someday, even after they split up. *Thomas is mostly based off of Rorschach from Watchmen and several characters acted out by Clint Eastwood, such as Blondie. *Thomas is the tallest protagonist in the Abnormalverse, at a towering 6'6 (198cm). *Thomas is the only Abnormalverse protagonist to not be named after any musician, band, or anyone for that matter. **However, his ability to create things was partially inspired by Thomas Edison, though it's not technically his namesake, it played a part in his creation. *Thomas is the youngest in his group. **Melanie is older than him by over two months. **Fender was born in 1940. **Carmilla was born in 1950. |-|Art= bloodslinger.png|Thomas, without his mask. brothers.png|Adler and Thomas t.png Thom.png Ss.png mourning.png thomas3.png Uuuuuh.png Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters Category:Abnormalverse Protagonists Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)